


Himnaríki

by luceat_lux_vestra



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Awesome Frigga, Beach Sex, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanmix, Hidden Paradise, Incest, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Makeup Sex, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sex on the Beach, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Thor Feels, Thorki - Freeform, Thorki Valentine's Day Fic Gift 2015, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceat_lux_vestra/pseuds/luceat_lux_vestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/></p>
<p><i>“Hear this now, Loki: I will always come for you…”</i><br/><br/><i>“But how can you be sure, Thor?”</i><br/><br/><i>“Because what we have is true love, Brother… You think this happens every day?”</i><br/><br/>
+++<br/><br/>
Written for Valentine's Day 2015 as a gift to all the dedicated Thorki shippers out there. This is unbetaed, and I tried my best to whip this into grammatical shape, so any technical flaws in terms of grammar and spelling are mine. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himnaríki

 

 

> _An island... Between the sky and sea_  
>  _An island... Without men or boats_  
>  _Uncultivated, with little insulting flaws_  
>  _Wild, without any hope_  
>  _An island, an isle... Between the sea and sky..._

 

There is only stillness in the air. The hammock moves to the slow rhythm of the gentle interstellar wind. A cold glass of honeyed mead is cradled within Loki’s hands. The afternoon is luminous with possibilities, and yet Loki feels immobile under the weight of solitude, a crushing memory…

 

+++

 

_“What is the meaning of this?!”_

_Loki’s blood ran cold. His greatest fear had finally come to pass._

_Odin had discovered him_ in flagrante _with the one person whom he was never supposed to be sexually intimate with. But the damning discovery of his dirtiest and most intimate secret was nothing compared to the betrayal that happened next:_

_His lover—and brother—promptly abandoned his side under the livid glare of their extremely disapproving father without a second glance at him; shame and regret shrouding his entire form as he fled from Loki’s chambers and leaving him alone to face the wrath of Asgard’s mighty king._

_“Loki, you have a lot of explaining to do, boy!”_

 

+++

 

This hidden beach on the very edge of the Yggdrasil’s farthest branches is Loki’s sanctuary. It is his escape from everything. The silver-tongued God of Chaos wants to forget, wants to be freed. What it is, only he and the omniscient silence know…

 

_I could live in this tranquil place forever_ , Loki muses.

 

His verdant eyes scan the beautiful alien landscape, admiring the majesty of the shimmering aquamarine expanse melding into the iridescent swirls of supernova colors dominating the horizon, and the elegant grandeur of this fine spot of cosmic architecture. In this minuscule isolated world where none of the Nine Realms have laid claim nor have any knowledge of its innocent existence, Loki is grateful that he has this remarkable cocoon of a galactic tropical paradise all to himself; shielded even from the all-seeing eyes of Heimdall and the stealthy ravens of the All-Father.

 

In this sacrosanct place, all time seems to stop. A soft breeze runs through Loki’s brooding visage, finding it extremely difficult to erase the thoughts plaguing his mind…

 

+++

 

_“Loki, please! I am sorry! You must know that I—!”_

_“NO! I have had enough of your weakness and lies, Thor!”_

_Loki had reached the farthest borders of Asgard with the intention of fleeing this realm after the royal scandal involving him and Thor had spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire. He could not stomach the thought of the Aesir populace looking at him with disdain and acting as if Thor was the victim of such an inviolable act._

_And yet despite the strictly enforced separation of the two brothers imposed by Odin in the wake of their clandestine affair being brought to light, Thor was still as stubborn as the thunder and lightning he controls from the stormy skies. He had somehow known of his plans to leave Asgard forever and managed to catch up to him when he had escaped the confines of the palace. Loki was both unsurprised and incensed, for he knew Thor always acted upon base sentiment and not through composed logic.  
_

_“Loki, I beg of you, don’t do this! We have to—!”_

_The raven-haired god conjured a raging blast of cold energy that made impact on Thor’s broad chest and sent the firstborn heir of Asgard crashing to the rocky ground like a fallen boulder, particles of ice coating his battle armor. Loki refused to give him the satisfaction of a proper conversation as he channeled all of his magic to cast the spell that would take him away from this place for good._

_“Coward…! That is all you are and all you ever will be. I hate you!”_

_“L-Loki…”_

_Before Thor could even manage to get back on his feet, he crumpled back down as a bright explosion of absinthe light signaled the departure of of his brother, whose_ seidr _has left the surrounding earth from where he stood a charred and blackened spot that mirrored the blank space now occupying Thor’s broken heart…_

 

+++

 

Loki walks over to the sparkling waters, awed by its impossible blueness and the runaway Asgardian forces himself not to associate such an enticing shade with something more precious and vibrant. Shedding his fine silk robes and revealing his lithe, naked frame, Loki slowly drowns himself into the blue; undertaking the experience of extraterrestrial marine life in its various and harmless forms. Surfacing, the pale-skinned trickster breathes in the joyous sultry scents, as he listlessly floats in the water; his slender hands gently waving through the cool liquid enveloping his body as Loki’s green eyes follows the stretch of cobalt above him until it finally meets the infinite horizon of the sea like a lost lover…

 

+++

 

 

 

> _This would be there, facing the immense sea_  
>  _There, without hope of providence_  
>  _All alone, facing my fate_  
>  _More only than to the heart of the forest_  
>  _This would be there, in my clean defeat_  
>  _In solitude, without hope to conquer_  
>  _What will I know at last why I left you?_  
>  _I, who only ever loved you..._

 

And he arrives in a silent explosion of lightning.

 

The wisps of white smoke clear away to reveal a chiseled being of godly proportions, wielding an ancient hammer of mystical powers still crackling with electric energy.

 

Thor’s fine clothes that underscore his royal status ripple gently in the wind. They are loose yet flattering enough to highlight his extremely muscular body and the wayward tendrils of his beautifully long and tousled blond hair as gold as the primordial stars burning bright in the universe. There is a shadow of melancholic sadness upon his handsome, masculine visage that contrasts with the blissful aura of the sky and sea. A large billowing cape of brilliant crimson frames his strong silhouette as he surveys his surroundings with caution.

 

Thor finds himself standing in an open glade within a dense alien jungle, though his heightened sense of smell picks up the alluring scent of a sea breeze flowing from the west. Following his instincts, he travels in that direction; certain that he will find what he is looking for...

 

+++

 

_“Are you aware of the disastrous consequences this will do to our kingdom _—_ to all of the Nine Realms _—_ if you insist on this demented course of action?”_

_Odin sat imperiously upon his throne as he sneered down at Thor, who stood his ground and never breaking his rebellious gaze from his father._

_“I am aware, All-Father. And truth be told… I would rather see Asgard and all other worlds of Yggdrasil burn to ash than lose the man I truly love in my life.”_

_Odin fixed a terribly grim expression upon his firstborn son but said nothing in response. The king looked to Frigga—regal wife, All-Mother, and Queen of Asgard—where he silently sought her wise counsel. Benevolent as she was beautiful, Frigga subtly shook her head and placed an elegant hand on her husband’s shoulder as she looked at Thor with reflective tenderness; her caring eyes telling so much more than any words of gentle persuasion she will relay to Odin’s ears._

_It hurt Thor to see his parents in deep emotional conflict like this, especially considering the extremely delicate situation that he was in. But it was nothing compared to the eternal pain he will have to endure if Loki is not by his rightful side as a worthy partner of equal standing. Thor had made the difficult decision after realizing the loss of his beloved brother was something he could not bear. He would rather abandon his responsibilities as the Crown Prince and heir to Asgard, and even relinquishing his faithful_ _Mjölnir_ , _than to spend the rest of his godly existence without his undying love, his infinite life, his reason for being, his precious Loki…_

 

+++

 

Warm amber starlight filtering through the towering trees shines on Thor's gorgeous bearded face, while the surrounding alien flora simultaneously conceals and reveals his robust proportions to any onlooker who might have been present in this extraordinary little world. Thor’s piercing eyes of intense sapphire scan the dense and mostly emerald-colored maze of nature, his golden skin flecked with beads of sweat from the sweltering heat. The stifling heat ultimately becomes a cause for discomfort that the blond takes off his thin gossamer shirt and linen trousers off his sculpted body and discards the garments without any further thought; Thor's trusty red cape the only thing that barely shields his breathtakingly majestic nude form. Yet the simple act of undressing only fuels his desire to search for his treasure that he wronged and lost…

 

 

+++

 

 

 

> _An island... A promising intention_  
>  _Quiet, like a child that sleeps_  
>  _Faithful, that some would die for her_  
>  _Cruel, with which beauty comes with such force_  
>  _An island, an isle... Like a heart that beats..._

 

 

Thor trudges through the labyrinthine jungle with infinite patience. If there is anything he has learned from his mistakes in the past, it is to act with prudence. He fears that if he allows his unyielding arrogance and impatience to rule his actions, it could truly cost him the one thing that means so much to him in his whole immortal life. Through sheer will and determination _ _—__ and with no shortage of loving encouragement and spell-casting assistance from his mother _ _—__ Thor has managed to discover this furtive refuge of Loki’s, but bitter recollections knows no boundaries and geographies.

 

He, too, wants to escape… He, too, wants to forget… What it is, only Thor and the all-knowing stillness of this lonely world knows. Thor has found himself within a perfect and uninhabited interstellar beach island on the outskirts of Yggdrasil, yes, but he fears the coolness of the cerulean water and the temptation it brings may evoke the chill of the painful past. His soulful blue eyes continue to wander, and in a fleeting moment, Thor stumbles out of the jungle and steps foot onto a pristine beach with the finest white sand that he has ever seen.

 

The crescent-shaped strip of white sand completes the picturesque scene which includes the shimmering expanse of water and a rocky range of moss-covered mountains that curves along with the flawless beach, forming a sort of private cove in this already secret location beyond the jurisdiction of the Nine Realms. Truly, the sight of it all would have taken Thor’s breath away, but this undeniable intergalactic paradise pales in comparison as his sight catches hold of the one he has sought after all this time.

 

Thor takes a few more steps across the diamond-bright sands until he locks eyes with his scorned lover emerging from the sea like a vision from Valhalla.

 

+++

 

 

 

> _This would be there, braving the colossal skies_  
>  _There, to punish my vengeance_  
>  _All alone with my memories_  
>  _On my own, left to die an emotional death_  
>  _This would be there, to the heart of the land and sea_  
>  _Without joy, without love, without hate_  
>  _What will you know at last why I left you?_  
>  _You, whom I only ever loved..._

 

 

Loki stops in his tracks, like a bligesnipe caught in the suspended orb lights.

 

He blinks several times to clear his vision, but his eyes do not deceive him: it is indeed Thor, naked and corporeal, standing before him on the shore.

 

Glistening pearls of cerulean seawater cascades down his body as Loki steps out of the soothing ocean; his hands itching to unleash a torrent of powerful _seidr_ and ready to confront his brother with violence if need be. Thor approaches Loki like a predatory lion coming to pounce upon its helpless prey, but his eyes shine heavily of penitence and contrition, not with base desire borne out of blinding lust as he has done in centuries past.

 

Loki catches sight of this and his heart seems to have left his body. Loki cannot bear to see his brother’s handsome, pleading face, for fear that he might drown in those hypnotic pools of azure that are his eyes, like he did with the seductive sea. But Loki refuses to succumb to Thor’s beseeching gaze, and their gemstone-colored eyes meet again. An uneasy silence hangs in the humid air between the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief…

 

+++

 

 

 

> _An island... Between the sea and sky_  
>  _An island... With no men nor vessels_  
>  _Untouched, without any imperfections_  
>  _Untamed, with nothing to bend its will..._

 

 

Thor tentatively says hello.

 

Loki smirks derisively in return.

 

Words of pure emotion are finally exchanged.

 

Thor tells his side of the story.

 

Loki tells his.

 

They find a compromise.

 

Words are finally exhausted.

 

Thor and Loki kiss rapturously.

 

The day comes to an end as the heavenly shades of night are falling; a stunning vanilla sky flirting with the stars that glitter with delight. Words both simple and complex do not serve their purpose anymore as the primal body language between the two brothers becomes more and more deafening. Two hard and aching bodies glisten with water and sand; Thor fucking Loki with passion and fervor that Loki himself cannot discern where he ends and Thor begins. In this sacred hidden place, Thor and Loki are now free to utter the all the filthy and taboo—yet ultimately truthful and romantic—things they would never dare speak even in the privacy of their royal chambers back home.

 

Thor gently cradles Loki while aggressively pounding his massive endowment deep in his beloved brother, his words of devotion alternating between adoring whispers to animalistic grunts. Loki, for his part, has come undone with the way Thor has shown his love to him. With no one to hear his screams of ecstasy but his brother, Loki abuses his throat raw with the sounds of his unbridled pleasure, only ceasing his moans to capture Thor’s greedy mouth in searing kisses whilst never breaking his pace in riding Thor’s enormous cock with joyful abandon.

 

The two princely brothers of Asgard continue to make love upon the starlit shores—furiously, relentlessly, insatiably—until the enraged waves of their pure, white-hot male essence drowns the gods both, and binding their undying love to each other. The winds whisper the coming of daybreak, teetering on the edge of fading waves of satisfaction and the eternal promise of the unbounded indigo horizon…

 

+++

 

_An island… Your island… My isle…_

 

Dawn breaks on the secluded beach.

 

Thor and Loki lie together on the warm white sand; the light of a broken moon high above them reflecting the glow of a slowly rising sun bathing their naked forms, and silently gazing at the twinkling, velvet expanse of the heavens. The scruffy blond God of Thunder tightens his muscled arm around the lean torso of the God of Chaos, and murmured words so full of unwavering love and conviction.

 

“Hear this now, Loki: I will always come for you…”

 

“But how can you be sure, Thor?”

 

“Because what we have is true love, Brother… You think this happens every day? Never doubt that I love you, Loki.”

 

Loki smirks, but not with contempt, as he stares at Thor's proud countenance and challenges his lover's claim with a question.

 

"And why do you love me, Brother?"

 

Thor smiles and it feels like Loki has witnessed the blinding glow of a thousand splendid suns.

 

"I love you, Loki, because you are _mine_... I love you because you need my love... I love you because when you look at me, I feel like a hero worthy of your discerning presence... It was always like that between us."

 

Thor closes the gap between them with a chaste kiss upon Loki's lips as he continues to declare his ardent thoughts.

 

"I love you, Loki, because... when I touch you, I feel more a god than any other being in all the Nine Realms."

 

At these words, Loki cannot help but smile softly at Thor; his slender fingers caressing his beautifully hirsute face and whispering the words he knows Thor would always treasure.

 

"I love you too, Thor..."

 

"And why do you love me too, Brother?"

 

Loki smirks again, mildly impressed at Thor for having thrown back his earlier statement at him. Nevertheless, Loki was willing to confess, but with a twist. He wasn't born with the finest silver tongue in all of Asgard for nothing.

 

"I love you, you sentimental fool, because when I touch you... I make you feel more of a god than any other being in all the Nine Realms."

 

Thor chuckled in that deep and rumbling way that emanates from his glorious chest and lovingly positioned his hand at the nape of Loki's neck; an unbreakable habit that the green-eyed trickster has always secretly loved but never dared admitted to Thor. He continued with his romantic confession, certain that there was nothing but truth dripping throughout despite his notorious reputation as a cunning liar.

 

"I love you, Thor, because nobody could ever accuse us of love. I love you because to understand our love... they would need to turn Yggdrasil itself upside down. And I love you because you could love somebody else, and yet... you will always still love me. Just _me_."

 

"Just you, Loki... _Always you_ , my Brother..."

 

A frisson of ferocious warmth and safety spread through Loki’s body upon hearing his brother’s earnest words. Loki may generally scoff at sentiment, but even he cannot deny how such raw emotions spoken into words can have a profound effect on him when it is Thor that utters them. Unafraid of whatever challenges and obstacles that lie ahead of them, Loki closed his eyes, cradled his head against Thor’s comforting and protective embrace, and savored the beginning of their journey to a new emotional destination…

 

_Paradise is in us…_

**Author's Note:**

> For those who might be wondering, the title is Icelandic for "heaven" or "paradise". When I wrote this piece, I envisioned Thor and Loki's secret island sanctuary as a cross between that cosmic beach in _**Contact**_ and the beautiful hidden cove from _**The Beach**_. Additionally, the last lines of dialogue between Loki and Thor are adapted from a really beautiful LGBT film from Brazil called _**Do Começo Ao Fim (From Beginning To End)**_ , where the story revolves around two blood-related brothers who enter a sexual and emotional relationship following the death of their mother. You guys should really check it out because it personally reminds me of so much Thorki feels. You can check out the specific dialogue scene between the brothers by clicking **[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtxLBnzFrcA)**.
> 
> This piece is supplemented with an accompanying Thorki Valentine's Day fanmix, which you guys can check out on my Tumblr by clicking **[here](http://brentofthefabulouswild.tumblr.com/post/110911067950/himnariki-a-thorki-valentines-day-mix)**.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you, and you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day!


End file.
